


Slowking's Blessing

by sapphireeaglequill



Series: Seeds that might or might not fruit [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Reincarnation, World Travel, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireeaglequill/pseuds/sapphireeaglequill
Summary: Scream,” I told them, in a raspy voice, “scream, and your rescuers will find you.”“Our rescuers?” The boy’s smart. “What about you?”-------------------------------------------------------------------------I was reborn in another world, to a broken family, with the memories of my past life... Well, at least its easier to get away from other humans now... Especially with the help of a psychic duck and... hippo... thing... But that's Pokemon I guess. (Shrug)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undecided
Series: Seeds that might or might not fruit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Slowking's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Also-Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660541) by [KlonoaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams). 



> This is an experiment. I wrote this while on my period with a migraine and haven't edited it. I want to see if anyone likes it, and if enough people do, and I get inspiration, I'll add some chapters and continue the story. But that all depends, really.  
> I don't own Pokemon, the anime would be very different if I did.  
> Enjoy:

“Well, hello there.”

Lifting my cap a bit and squinting through the sunlight, I see the outline of a… Slowking walking towards where I was laying on the sand. I just sigh and readjust my cap, not even trying to get up. I have two Slowpokes on me and about another two and three Psyducks surrounding me, I’m not moving. Slowpokes are heavy, not to mention Psyducks. 

Though I do wave in his general direction and reply. “Hello to you too. Great day for a nap right?”

The male Slowking chuckled a bit, moving to sit beside my head. I heard the Slowpokes greet him sleepily, shifting a little as they do so. The Psyducks just continue to sleep. 

“You don’t mind them sleeping on you? They must be heavy.” He’s got a very smooth, baritone voice. 

I just hum at him. “It’s fine. They’re actually kind of cool, temperature-wise, in comparison to the sun. So this is quite comfortable.” I shift my hat again to eye the Slowpoke to my right, who is conveniently blocking the setting sun for me. 

He hummed back at me. “And shouldn’t you be getting home soon? You are a human child, your caretakers must be looking for you.”

I snorted at him. “Yeah, right…” I could see him eyeing me again with more emotion in his eyes this time. I sighed. “My mother is dead, and my dad works for the league in a super top-secret branch. He’s not at home right now, he’s out on some mission for his team. Maybe some of the gym trainers are looking for me, but I bet they’ve already given up. They usually do around this time if they’ve noticed at all.”

Well… that came out a lot more bitterly than I had planned it to. 

The Slowking was completely focused on me now, and the Slowpokes and Psyducks were now awake and looking directly at me, focused on my face. 

The Slowking shifted, turning to face me completely. “You sound like you need a listening ear. Would you like to tell us your story? We can be your listening ear.”

It was tempting. Too tempting. 

“Will you keep my secrets to yourselves? Not share them with others?” I ask them this softly, with a rasp in my voice. I sounded older than my body displayed. 

I saw the Slowpokes and Psyducks nod, focused on me with a serious gleam in their eyes. I glanced at the Slowking and saw him smiling at me sadly, nodding when my eyes turned to him. 

I closed my amber eyes and sighed. It was tempting, so tempting. And I want to share this, to lift the weight on my shoulders, if only slightly. 

“Okay…”

_ I’m dying.  _

_ I know this.  _

_ I can’t stop this.  _

_ I looked down at the little ones below me, a little girl and boy, fraternal twins if I had to guess. I was crouched over them, on my hands and knees as I tried to hold up the debris above me. The debris was cutting into my back, piercing me. _

_ I knew I wouldn’t make it. I knew I was bleeding out. I knew that my shins and feet were crushed. I knew that even if someone found us, I wouldn’t make it.  _

_ So I coiled my muscles. I stiffened my limbs and back. I bit my tongue when I saw my vision blacking around the edges.  _

_ My only regret is that I was bleeding on the two below me. That they were going to see my corpse and traumatized for life.  _

_ I don’t believe I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I believe that I was in the right place at the right time.  _

_ ‘I hope these two survive.’ I thought to myself, watching as little eyelashes fluttered at the same time.  _

_ I could hear people walking and shouting around, looking for survivors. I waited till they were closer, till the two little ones were more awake. I anticipated the scream that the girl let out, and the horrified gasp of the boy. At least it got the searchers’ attention.  _

_ “Scream,” I told them, in a raspy voice, “scream, and your rescuers will find you.” _

_ “Our rescuers?” The boy’s smart. “What about you?” _

_ The girl was still screaming, and I could hear some faint shouting through the debris. I just smiled sadly at the boy.  _

_ And I screamed.  _

“I don’t remember much after that or about the rest of my previous life. I have some vague memories and impressions of people from then. I know what I like and dislike. I also know almost everything that I learned from the schools I attended in that life. And that in that world, this world was fictional.”

The Pokemon didn’t reply to me, for which I was grateful. I don’t think I would have been able to finish this story if they had interrupted me. 

“My memories were still fresh when I was first born here, I know this. I had trouble accepting that I was reincarnated with my memories and that I wasn’t just dreaming. I have been conscious of this entire life. I wish I hadn’t been.”

I sighed, looking up to the night sky. “I love the sky and the air here. You could never see the stars in my old world, and the air always smelled weirdly in comparison to the air here. My last world was so polluted and overpopulated…” 

Silence fell between us, as we just stared up at the stars, admiring them and their majesty. I thought I saw a flash of… something go across the sky, but it must have been my imagination. 

“My parents, this life’s parents, were happy to have me. They love me, I know this. But everyone grieves in different ways. My mother had been sick when she was pregnant with me, and she only got worse after I was born.”

_ I was trapped in my crib, just watching the Lunatone and Solrock mobile spin lazily above me. I had only been reborn for two weeks now, and I’m severely bored.  _

_ I heard some shouting from the hall, and watched as a doctor walked hurriedly towards the stares. My father was at his heels, practically screaming at him. I could hear my mother yelling for him to leave the doctor alone, that it wasn’t his fault.  _

_ I was already used to this. This was the fourth doctor to come to the house since I was born, it was the fourth doctor to not give my father the answers he wanted, and it was the fourth doctor to be practically chased out of the house by my father. I sighed.  _

_ I was sad that my new mother was dying, but I also knew that that was life and that I could do nothing to prevent it. Death was inevitable, the only absolution of all the worlds. If He has decided to take her, then no one can stop Him.  _

_ I saw my father come back down the hall, simmering with rage. His eyes caught mine and we just stared at each other, until he looked away with a look of shame and guilt.  _

_ He closed my door gentling. _

“Surprisingly, my mother lived long enough to see me turn three years old. I hadn’t thought that she would, but I had underestimated her. She was strong and willful till the very end.”

_ I held my mother’s hand tightly as I sat at her bedside. I was holding a book in my other hand, a fairytale that I was reading to her. I could see her amber eyes sparkling with joy and fascination as I read to her in a clear and concise voice. _

_ I knew that I shouldn’t have been able to do this at this age, and it had been a bitch to learn this new language quickly enough to do so, but I wanted to so I did. I had read to my grandmother when she was on her deathbed in my previous life, and I would read to my mother while she was on hers. And no one could tell me I couldn’t, cause I was doing it and they couldn’t stop me. _

_ My mother says that I get my stubbornness and persistence from my father. I say I get it from both of them.  _

_ I felt her hand tighten on mine as I got closer to the end, I squeezed back and never faltered in my reading. I neither slowed nor fastened my reading as I felt her hand grow colder, as her eyelids grew heavy. I finished my story, closed the book, and turned to my mother.  _

_ She smiled at me, sad and knowing. “Thank you, and, I’m sorry.” She whispered those words to me.  _

_ I tilted my head, smiling sadly and curiously at her. “Your welcome. Why are you sorry?” _

_ “I’m leaving you…”  _

_ “I know,” I said with finality. “I’ve known. I’m prepared, though it will hurt nonetheless. I don’t blame you, this is something you can’t control.” _

_ She stared at me with love and fascination in her glazed eyes. She did that often.  _

_ “I love you…” _

_ I squeezed her hand as her brilliant eyes closed forevermore, and whispered, “I love you too, Mother.” _

“My father wasn’t there when it happened, he was out on one of his missions during that time. He didn’t find out about her death until a month later when he got back from wherever he was. He had even missed the funeral. He was so devastated…”

I was crying now and had been for a while. I just ignored it. 

“He tried to blame me for not telling me for a while, but he knew that I wasn’t to blame. Neither I nor my mother had had any way to contact him while he was out on his mission. We could never have predicted that she would have died while he was away. Really it wasn’t anyone’s fault…”

I sighed. “He did get a lot of grief from our neighbors and his own colleagues for leaving me and his sickly wife alone with no way to contact him. I even got to meet his superior and my city’s gym leader, Mr. Koga, who gave me numbers to call if he ever left me home alone like that again. I’ve never used the numbers, since I’m able to take care of myself. But, I appreciate the thought.”

I sighed and moved my cap so that it was resting on my chest. Or, it would have, if a Slowpoke didn’t have its head right in the middle of my chest. It got to wear my hat instead, and the Slowpoke let out a confused little moan at its sudden appearance on its head. I chuckled at it, before looking back up at the stars. 

The slight smile I had washed away, as I pondered how to continue my story.

“After that, my father started to take more and more missions, leaving me alone more and more. He probably would have gotten into a lot of trouble if I hadn’t covered for him, or if he hadn’t had the presence of mind to inform the gym and local LSDF of his missions and that I would home alone during those times. 

“At first, the two groups were outraged. ‘How could he just leave his four-year-old daughter to fend for herself?!’ But they soon came to the conclusion that I wasn’t a normal child. I was able to cook and clean by myself, I could shop at the stores just fine, and I was incredibly responsible and more mature for even most rooky trainers, who were eleven at the youngest. They really didn’t know what to do with me. So they decided that some of the gym trainers would go and check up on me at the beginning of and the ending of the day. They quickly figured out that I am quite the escape artist.”

I chuckled a bit, remembering their shocked faces as they chased me through the safari zone with the warden laughing his ass off with his Rapidash. 

“I remember this one time when I was five when the gym trainers teamed up with some of the rangers in the safari zone to try to catch me after they found me there. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw me jump on the back of Taurus to get away from them! Oh, it was so good. I think that that was about the time they realized that I had been living like a wild child even before my mother had died and that they had no hope in trying to keep me within any confines.”

The Slowpokes and Psyducks snorted or giggled at my words, while the Slowking just chuckled and shook his head. I chuckled with them, finding the memory funny. 

“While most of them acknowledged this, some didn’t, but none of them were willing to leave me totally alone, which is what responsible adults are supposed to do, so I can’t begrudge them that. But…”

I sighed again, looking back up to the stars longingly. 

“But I really do wish that my father was among them. I know that it hurts him to be near me, to look into my eyes or say my name, as I had inherited both from my mother. But he’ll never be able to heal from her death if he doesn’t come home and acknowledge my existence. And I’m worried about him…”

Silence reigned between them, as we stared up at the night sky together. 

“How old are you?” The Slowking asked in a low voice. 

“Eight years old, or eight summers. I’m a summer child.” I said, starting to feel sleepy. 

The Slowking must have noticed, as he moved so that my head laid on his stomach as we continued to stare up at the stars. The other Slowpokes and Psyducks around me started to drift off to sleep. The slow vibrations of the Slowpokes’ purring (which is weird) slowly brought me to sleep as well.

But just before then, I heard the Slowking say; “Sweet dreams, sweet summer child.” And I drifted off to sleep with a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Any thoughts for future chapters? Who or what should be added to Kieve's team? And why?


End file.
